Chicago Conference
by Marymel
Summary: Sara attends a conference...and meets someone who remembers Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**Wow...my 200th story! Thank you so much! I love writing my Jackson stories, and other stories as well. Thank you and I've got more stories to come!**

**I started thinking about what might have happened if Riley had stayed with the team, even when Sara came back. I wondered what might happen between the two women if they ever met. I especially wondered what Sara might say about Jackson. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sara Sidle loved her team - her family - and the warm weather in Vegas, but she was enjoying the conference in Chicago. After being in a lecture for over an hour, she was more than happy to take a break. She especially enjoyed seeing her friend and former colleague Archie Johnson again. The two friends enjoyed lunch at a restaurant in the hotel, and really enjoyed catching up.

While heading back to the conference hall, she passed a CSI sitting in the lobby. Sara had seen her in the lecture hall, and smiled at the blonde woman. The other woman smiled back.

The other woman looked up and saw Sara glancing toward the conference hall. "I think they're still at lunch break."

Sara nodded. "I figured." She gestured to the seat next to the woman. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure," the woman said.

Just before she sat down, Sara's cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw Greg's name on the caller ID. "I've got to take this," Sara told the woman. She nodded as Sara answered her phone.

"Hey." A smile crossed her face as she heard the other voice. "Hey, sweetie! What's going on? You did? That sounds cool! Did you save me a veggie burger?" Sara laughed. "Well, thank you! Yeah, I'm still at the conference. I'm waiting for a lecture. Hmm? Oh, that just means somebody's trying to tell me how I can do my job better. Yeah, it is. I'll be back home tomorrow, and you and I can get a pizza. How's Hank? Is he being good? Aw, that's good. He loves Sam. Okay, tell your daddy I'll be home tomorrow, and you and I can hang out together. That sound good? All right. Oh, I caught that!" She blew a kiss over the phone. "Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you!" Sara smiled and laughed softly as she hung up the phone.

"Your kid?" The other woman asked.

Sara smiled at the CSI. "No, my godson. He wanted to tell me about his day at preschool. He and his class planted a tree, and he says that it'll be there forever even when he's all grown up."

The other woman smiled sadly. "He sounds like a smart kid."

"He is." Sara smiled at the young woman, and was about to say something when she saw Archie approach them. "Hey!"

The other woman turned. "Hey, Archie!"

Archie stopped when he saw the two women together. The blonde CSI turned to introduce him to the woman she was chatting with.

Sara tentatively asked, "You two know each other?"

The blonde cleared her throat. "Yeah, we work together. Do you...do you know him?"

Archie nodded. "I used to work with her in Vegas."

"I'm sorry," Sara said. "I'm Sara Sidle."

The blonde CSI smiled hesitantly and extended her hand. "I'm Riley Adams."

Sara froze. She'd only known the name of the woman who'd given birth to her godson and that she'd never been much of a mother. Now, seeing the woman in front of her, Sara didn't know what to think of the woman.

Riley didn't know what else to say. "So...you're Sara?"

"Uh, yeah," Sara said, coming out of her surprise.

Smiling tentatively, Riley said, "Archie's talked about you...well, about everyone from Vegas."

Sara nodded slowly. "Thanks. I'm sorry. I just...I've heard about you, too."

Realizing who Sara was talking to earlier, Riley nodded. "You...you're _the_ Sara."

Laughing softly, Sara said, "I guess. You're..."

Riley nodded. "Jackson's mom...birth mom, anyway."

Loathe to say something, Archie said, "How about I go get something to drink? Anyone want anything?"

"No," both women said in unison.

Archie chuckled. "I'll be back." He left the two women staring at each other.

Until that moment, all Sara knew about Riley was what Greg, Nick and others had told her. She'd wondered what the woman who'd given birth to Greg's son looked like. Riley found herself in the same situation.

Glancing toward Sara's pocket where she'd put her cell phone, Riley asked, "That was Jackson, wasn't it?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. He's doing great. Do you...you want to see a picture?"

Riley shook her head. "Greg sent some pictures a couple of weeks ago."

Sighing, Sara said, "Oh." After a few uncomfortable seconds, Sara said, "Greg and Nick said you were a good CSI."

"I still am," Riley insisted. "I mean...I did have to go to anger management classes a while back, but I am still a good CSI."

Sara nodded. "He...he's really wonderful. He loves to learn and explore."

Riley nodded. "Y-yeah. Greg sends me pictures. Even before I gave Greg full custody, I would look at Jackson and see his father."

"They do look alike," Sara said with a soft smile. The two women fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Clearing her throat, Riley said, "I-I was sorry to hear about you and Grissom."

Sara breathed deeply and smiled sadly. "Thank you. we're on a break..."

Riley looked away. "I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you."

Looking back at the woman who meant so much to Jackson, Riley thought about her son. "I-I know you think I'm cold..."

"Riley, no..."

"No. I do love my son. But even when I had him..." she shook her head. "I was never much of a mother."

Sara nodded. "That's what Greg and Nick said you told them. They also know you did what was best for Jackson."

Holding Sara's gaze, Riley nodded. "I did. That's what makes it easier. I know he might miss me, and wonder why I just...left. But he's home now. He's with his father...where he should have been all along."

Sara tentatively took Riley's hand. "That's why Greg doesn't hate you...and why Jackson doesn't."

Riley's eyes widened. "You think so?"

Taking a deep breath, Sara said, "I've known Greg for years. He's...he and Nick are my brothers. And Greg is one of the best men I've ever known. And Jackson...he loves you. He knows he's where he belongs."

Riley nodded. "Where he should have been all along." She released Sara's hand and stood. "Look...I've got to go."

Sara stood. "No, Riley..."

"I've got to get back," Riley said as she picked up her purse. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Riley!" Sara called as Riley walked away. As she watched the woman who gave birth to her godson walk away, Sara thought about Jackson. Greg told her Riley wasn't much of a mother, and Sara thought the woman cared about her son. Seeing Riley react so hesitantly, Sara knew Jackson was truly better off with Greg.

* * *

Sara held the phone to her ear and listened as Nick told her about the case he'd just worked with the team. She laughed softly as Nick told her about playing softball with Greg and Jackson. "Aw, sounds like you guys had a great time. Yeah. All right, I'll see you then. And thanks for taking care of Hank. I'm sure Jackson's spoiling him." She laughed softly and zipped up her suitcase. Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Hey, Nick? I've got to go. Yeah, I'll call before I leave. Okay, bye!" Sara hung up her phone and looked through the peephole. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on the other side.

Sara opened the door and came face-to-face with Riley. The other woman smiled hesitantly when Sara opened the door. "Hello," Sara said softly.

Riley sighed softly. "I-I'm sorry to just show up...Archie told me where you were staying."

"It's okay," Sara assured her. "Really. Why don't you come in?"

Riley smiled as she walked into the hotel room. Turning to face Sara, she took a deep breath. "I do love Jackson. And I know I should have given Greg custody from the moment he was born...I should have told him I was pregnant," she said with a sad, quiet laugh.

Sara held Riley's gaze, knowing how much Greg and Jackson adored each other.

"I wish things could have been different in Vegas," Riley continued. "I knew your friend was killed when I came on board. I should have been more...sensitive, I guess."

Sara nodded, remembering coming back for Warrick's funeral. "It was a crazy time," she said quietly.

"And it got crazier," Riley said. "Grissom...he was in his own little world."

Taking a deep breath, Sara said, "He was Warrick's mentor, and Warrick loved him like a father. I think...maybe you might have even liked Warrick."

"Maybe," Riley said with a soft smile. Holding Sara's gaze, she added, "I knew I came on board after you left, and you...well, Nick and everyone told me you came back. Greg says Jackson adores you."

"I adore him," Sara said with a soft, loving smile. "We...we're kind of kindred spirits. You said you weren't much of a mother, and...well, let's just say, neither was mine."

Riley nodded slowly. "I knew Greg would be a great father. That's why I couldn't get rid of Jackson. I never wanted to be a mom, yet...I was having a baby. And through everything...new job, new team, having Jackson...I always told him his daddy loves him."

Sara tentatively stepped toward Riley. "It's true. He loves him so much, and Jackson loves him. And, yes, Greg wishes he could have been there when Jackson was born and all of that. But he has Jackson now, and he never takes anything, any moment with his son for granted."

Riley closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Greg says he forgives me. Maybe someday Jackson will."

"I think he has." Sara took Riley's hand. "Jackson is amazing. He's growing like a weed, and he has so many people who love him."

As she opened her eyes, a tear fell down Riley's cheek. "I know. He's doing far better than he ever did with me. As hard as that is...I am so happy he's where he belongs."

"He is," Sara said with certainty. "And he still thinks about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He wanted to invite you to his fifth birthday party."

Riley nodded. "I got his invitation in the mail. I wish...I wish things could have been different. But Jackson has his family now. He and Greg belong together, and Morgan..." she looked away as she thought about her son with his family.

Sara smiled softly and held Riley's hand. "Morgan's a great mama...that's what he calls her. But he still remembers you. I think...I _know_ there will always be a special place in Jackson's heart for you."

Riley smiled sadly. "There's always a special place in my heart for him."

Both women fell into a comfortable, understanding silence. Riley knew she'd done the right thing for Jackson, and Sara felt a special kinship with her godson.

Taking a deep breath, Riley said, "Thank you. I know Jackson's okay. I guess...I guess we're all where we should be."

"We are," Sara said with a soft smile.

Riley smiled softly. "I really do hope things work out for you and Grissom. I-I know that doesn't mean much..."

"No, it does. Thank you. And you're doing well too, from what Archie says." When Riley looked confused, Sara added, "I spoke to him about a week ago. He's really settled in well."

"So have I," Riley said with a nod. "It's great to work with him again. I know he misses everyone in Vegas, though."

Sara nodded. "We miss him, but...he's gotten on with his life. Just like you and I are getting on with ours."

Knowing Jackson was happy and loved was all Riley ever wanted for him. "Thank you," she said honestly. "I-I know Jackson's really okay. And that's all I've ever wanted for him. He...he may never understand why I just..." she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Sara breathed deeply. "He knows you love him. And Greg doesn't hate you."

Riley nodded. "Maybe...maybe someday I'll be able to forgive myself." She took a deep breath and smiled softly at Sara. "Thank you. I know Jackson's got his daddy, and Morgan and you and Nick...he's where he should be."

Sara nodded and smiled softly. "He is."

"That's what matters," Riley said honestly. "Jackson is the most important thing. Maybe someday I'll call or visit him...but, for now, he's got his own family. I don't want to see him only to break his heart again."

"I understand," Sara said with a nod.

"I've already broken his heart too much."

"Riley..."

"No, it's true," Riley insisted. "I barely took care of him. He spent more time with day care and babysitters than me. Even when I had him, I didn't...I just didn't know how to be a mom. But I always told him...first thing I ever said to him was 'your daddy loves you'."

Sara sighed softly and nodded. "He does. Greg and Jackson love each other very much."

Riley nodded and breathed deeply before smiling softly at Sara. "Someday...I know I can't be Jackson's mom, but someday I hope he understands I just did what was best for him."

"He will," Sara said confidently. "He knows his mommy gave him to his daddy...and he loves Greg so much. And he's Greg's whole world. Yes, he wishes he could've been there when Jackson was born and all that...but he knows every day with his son is a gift. Neither of them ever take anything for granted."

Riley smiled, knowing Jackson and Greg loved each other. "That's all I've ever wanted for them. Thank you."

Sara smiled and gently took Riley's hand. "It's true...and you're welcome."

"And...thank you for helping Greg take care of him."

"Jackson's worth it," Sara said with a smile. "He's an amazing, beautiful child."

Riley nodded, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. "He is. I've always loved him...even if I never knew how to be a mommy."

Sara smiled softly and hugged the biological mother of her godson. Riley was taken aback, but hugged the woman who meant so much to her son and former colleagues, grateful Sara was part of Jackson's family.

When she pulled away, Sara smiled softly at Riley. "You were part of the team...the family. And you'll always be in Jackson's heart."

Riley smiled and heaved a relieved, bittersweet sigh. "Thank you. And I-I do hope it works out for you and Grissom."

"Me too. Thanks," Sara said with a soft smile.

As she turned to leave, Riley looked at Sara and softly smiled. "Thanks for being Jackson's Aunt Sara."

Sara smiled softly. "Thanks for giving me my godson."

Riley nodded and smiled. "Thanks again." Before Sara could respond, Riley opened the door and left. As the door closed, Riley leaned against it, allowing herself to cry softly. She thought about her son and smiled, thinking of how he loved her even if she never really bonded with him. And she felt relieved knowing Greg and Jackson were together and loved each other so much.

Sara stared at the closed door, relieved Jackson and Greg were together and she was part of their family. She now knew Riley did love Jackson, and knew she'd done the right thing giving him to Greg. She sensed Riley made peace with her decision, and knew Jackson would be okay.

Riley felt the same way as she softly cried and smiled, thinking of her son. He'd come alive with his father, and they loved each other very, very much.

Both women knew everyone was and would truly be okay.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I'd thought about adding this on to the first part, kind of like I had on "Really Okay." But I thought it would be cool to have it as an individual chapter. I hadn't thought about how Sara and Jackson are sort of kindred spirits until I started writing this story, so I thought it would make a cool epilogue. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you enjoy, and pretty please review!**

The next day, Jackson was happily playing with Greg when they heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Greg asked Jackson with a soft smile. Jackson giggled as Greg answered the door. He smiled when he saw Sara.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson said as he rushed into her arms. "You home!"

"Hey, sweetie!" Sara said as she hugged her happy godson. "I missed you!"

"I miss you!" Jackson said as he hugged Sara's neck. "Uncle Nicky an' daddy an' me, we took good care of Hank! But I fink he missed you!"

Sara smiled. "I think he did. You know, he couldn't stop giving me kisses when I came home?"

Jackson giggled. "He gives da slobberiest kisses!"

Sara and Greg laughed softly. "Did he give you those slobbery kisses?" Sara asked.

"Yeah! He gave me kisses an' he let me an' daddy rub his tummy!"

Sara smiled as Jackson told her about playing with Hank. Knowing Jackson was where he belonged and Riley really was at peace with everything gave Sara a sense of calmness.

Greg watched Jackson with Sara. He knew Sara went to Chicago, where Riley was, and didn't know what she'd think of his son's mother.

Listening to Jackson talk about what he did while she was away, Greg smiled sadly. "Hey, Jacks? I've got an idea. Why don't you show Sara the picture you painted of the new tree at your school?"

"Oh, yeah! I get it! Be right back!" Jackson hopped off Sara's lap and rushed to his room.

Sighing quietly, Greg asked, "Did you see her?"

Sara nodded and sighed. "I did. Archie introduced us...he's good, by the way." Thinking of her godson, best friend and the woman she met in Chicago, Sara looked at Greg and softly smiled. "We had a good talk. She misses Jackson, but knows he's doing well. And she hopes Jackson can forgive her someday."

Greg leaned back and sighed deeply. "I can't hate her. She gave me my son...and I never knew I could love _anyone _as much as I love him."

"I know," Sara said softly as she took Greg's hand.

Sighing deeply, Greg smiled softly. "I'm glad she's okay. Really, I am." With a sad chuckle, he added, "I always wondered what might happen if you two met."

Sara smiled just as Jackson rushed back in and climbed on the couch between her and Greg. "Lookit!" Jackson said as he showed Sara his painting.

"Oh, wow!" Sara said softly with a warm smile.

"Dat's my school," Jackson said, pointing to a building he'd painted. "An' all dose people are my friends an' me. An' dat's my teacher, Miss Lisa. She nice! An' dere's da tree!"

Sara smiled as Jackson showed her everything he'd painted. "This is so beautiful, honey."

"Thank you! Oh, an' here..." Jackson pointed to the tree. "Dis is gunna be dere even when I grow up!"

Sara and Greg smiled as Jackson showed everything in his painting. Watching the little boy happily unaware of Sara's meeting with his mother, Greg smiled sadly.

Jackson looked up and saw Greg watching him. "Daddy, don't you like my painting?"

"I think it's beautiful," Greg said with a warm smile. "But not as beautiful as you, Jacks." He leaned down and kissed Jackson's head. The little boy smiled at his daddy, happy to have his favorite aunt home and just loving being with his father.

Knowing how much Greg and Jackson loved each other, Sara smiled. "You know what, Jackson?" The little boy shook his head. "I missed you the whole time I was away."

"I miss you, too. Did you have fun at da comfrence?"

"The conference was good," Sara replied with a soft smile. "I learned how I can be better at my job, and...I met someone."

"Who?" Jackson innocently asked.

Sara and Greg both sighed deeply as Sara looked into Jackson's eyes. "A very nice woman. And when I told her that I have the most beautiful, wonderful godson...she said I should give you the biggest, most gigantic hug." She wrapped her arms around the happy little boy she loved, kissing his cheeks and giggling with her godson. "I love you so, so much, sweetie!"

"I love you, too, Aunt Sara! An' I glad you met someone nice!"

Greg smiled sadly, knowing Jackson might never understand why Riley wasn't much of a mother and why he only met his daddy when he was three. But he knew Jackson loved him and all his family in Vegas. And Jackson knew his daddy loved him.

Sara pulled away and smiled at Greg. Smiling at Jackson, she said, "You know what? She also thought it's cool that you have a daddy who loves you very, very much."

"I do," Greg said softly but strongly.

Jackson smiled his biggest smile at his father. "I love you, too!" Jackson hugged Greg, and Sara smiled at the two. When he pulled away, Jackson said, "Aunt Sara, know what?"

"What?"

"We love you, too!"

Sara smiled at her loving, extended family. Like Jackson, she didn't have a conventional mother, but both had an extended family they loved. Seeing Jackson and Greg together and knowing they loved each other, Sara knew they and Riley were at peace...and she knew everyone would be just fine.

**The End**


End file.
